Vingança
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Cansada de ser humilhada inconscientemente por seu amado Aoshi-sama, Misao resolve se vingar de maneira nada convencional. Munida de uma mentira e de amigos inocentes que acreditam nela, ela irá, sem pensar nas consequencias, fazer Aoshi sentir o mesmo.


Vou atacar de aprendiz de Pendari (w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ p e n d a r i – sem espaços). Espero me dar bem ^^

Fanfic patrocinada por:

Sae do Shirobeko – Afinal, ela põe lacinho em quem você achar melhor;

Kamatari Honjou – mudar de sexo é com ele/a mesmo! (Misao que o diga!) e

Yuu Grantaine – a detentora do vórtex que faz uma ligação da Era Meiji com o Colégio Ouran.

**Vingança – prato doce e venenoso que se come frio.**

"_A vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e a envenena" – Seu Madruga, Chaves._

– Alguém poderia me dizer O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO VESTIDO DE MULHER? – perguntou Aoshi, irritando-se pela primeira vez em vinte e seis anos. A última vez em que se irritara aconteceu quando ele tinha quatro anos de idade e seus coleguinhas haviam mexido com a sua finada família. Não foi um final tão feliz.

– Aoshi-sama – iniciou Misao –, essa é uma missão muito importante em que precisamos de um agente infiltrado! Logo, seu disfarce é estritamente necessário.

– E por que eu? E por que de MULHER?

– Porque todos de Kyoto me conhecem, bem como à Oumime e à Masukami. – respondeu Misao. Sua resposta não estava longe da verdade, entretanto, tinha bastante de mentira nela. Afinal ela, como neta de criação de Okina, havia aprendido os mais distintos métodos de tortura existentes no planeta. E iria usá-los, um a um, para se vingar de Aoshi Shinomori por tudo o que ele lhe fizera sofrer. – Além disso, precisamos de uma mulher para fazer o reconhecimento.

– Por que não chamaram Kamatari? – Aoshi estava começando a se enfurecer. Kamatari era reconhecido como "membro honorário" da Oniwabanshuu, e mal passava seus dias em Kyoto, sempre em missões internacionais. Por que não... Aquilo?

– Kamatari não está na cidade. Pensei que soubesse, Aoshi-sama – respondeu Misao, sádica. Queria ver o quanto conseguia enfurecer o homem conhecido como "cubo de gelo". Não importava como.

Misao havia prometido a si mesma que não iria forçar Aoshi a enxergá-la como ela desejava. Mas não havia prometido que não iria se vingar dele. Ela não tinha motivos reais para se vingar de Aoshi Shinomori, mas tudo o que ela queria, no momento, era apenas uma coisa: ver o tão temido detentor das kodachi gêmeas SO-FRER.

E ela estava percebendo que ferir sua masculinidade havia sido um belo ponto de partida.

Aoshi estava trajado em um vestido rosa cheio de babados e laços que um dia pertencera à Misao (mas que, estranhamente, ficara apertado com o tempo...) e, no momento, estava sendo reformado para caber nele.

Misao segurava linhas, agulhas e alfinetes enquanto alinhavava mais um pedaço de pano no vestido original. "Tem de ser longo", alegou a Okashira "afinal, é meio difícil encontrar mulher com as pernas peludas feito as suas, Aoshi-sama".

Aoshi se sentiu, sim, ofendido pelas palavras da protegida. Elas haviam soado, sim, depreciativas. E SIM, a Misao estava MUITO estranha. Exigiu dele que participasse de uma missão como se REALMENTE fosse a líder (pensando bem, ela ERA realmente a líder...) e, agora, estava OBRIGANDO-O a vestir-se de mulher, sem se importar com os desejos dele.

Isso poderia, para muitos, ser um avanço não só no relacionamento dos dois, mas também na vida de Misao.

Mas para Aoshi era sinal de perigo.

Não podia deixar Misao mandar nele mais do que ela _inconscientemente_ fazia. Pois, se ele perdesse seu aparente posto de "mandante" seria o fim...

Ele não queria ser feito oficialmente de gato e sapato pela Okashira.

Se bem que em vias _não-oficiais_ ela vivia fazendo isso com ele, mesmo...

– Levante os braços, Aoshi-sama – ordenou Misao, sem tirar os olhos da costura que estava fazendo. Aoshi levantou os braços, e Misao percebeu que o vestido ainda ficava curto. – Espere um momento, vou buscar mais tecido. Se eu fosse o senhor, evitaria sentar, pois a parte de trás da sua saia ainda está com os alfinetes.

Aoshi olhou para baixo, confuso. Misao nunca havia tratado-o daquele jeito. Normalmente, ela diria "espere um pouquinho que eu já volto, tá, Aoshi-sama – insira aqui um sorriso brilhante" e não aquele "espere um momento" tão seco. Misao olhou nos olhos de Aoshi e viu uma ponta de irritação ainda latente.

– Quer vir junto? – perguntou Misao.

– Não – respondeu Aoshi – Misao, por que está me tratando assim hoje?

Misao apenas sorriu, ainda mais sádica.

– Sabe, Aoshi-sama, dizem que a vingança é um prato doce e venenoso que se come frio.

Aoshi sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha.

Misao estava se vingando dele, sem motivo aparente.

E, se tratando de Misao, vestir-se de mulher era **apenas** o começo.

E, se tratando de Aoshi, ele deveria se preparar para algo que beirasse as portas da _morte._

Literalmente.

Misao voltou alguns instantes depois, com mais tecido em mãos. Cortando-o habilmente enquanto usava uma fita métrica, costurava o que precisava ser costurado junto do "curto" vestido de Aoshi.

– Não sabia que você costurava, Misao. – comentou Aoshi, tentando quebrar o incômodo silêncio que se instalara entre eles. Aoshi não era de quebrar silêncios, afinal, tinha Misao para fazer isso. Entretanto, Misao não estava quebrando silêncios. E Aoshi não gostava de silêncios que a própria Misao produzia.

– Existem muitas coisas sobre mim que o senhor não sabe, Aoshi-sama.

"Maldita seja a TPM", pensou Aoshi enquanto esperava Misao terminar o serviço.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Pronto! – exclamou Misao, recuperando um pouco do seu ânimo, ao terminar o vestido de Aoshi.

Aoshi se olhou no espelho. Não se parecia NADA com uma mulher.

– Misao... Tem CERTEZA de que o Aoshi-san foi uma boa escolha de disfarce? – perguntou Omasu, entrando no quarto onde Misao fazia os ajustes do vestido de Aoshi, que em nada parecia com uma mulher. – Ele tem um tipo físico muito masculino para essa missão. Além do mais... Ele é muito alto.

– VOCÊS NÃO CONHECEM A TRISTE HISTÓRIA DE AOI HONDA??? – gritou Okina, surgindo dentro do recinto. Misao sorriu. Inventar histórias era realmente com ele.

Omasu e Misao negaram com a cabeça.

– Aoi Honda era uma garotinha muito estranha que se parecia com um menino. Por se parecer tanto, foi criada como um menino e nunca lhe disseram a verdade sobre seu real sexo. Aoi até tentou manter-se como um homem, mas nunca se adaptou ao estilo de vida masculino! Então, num grito de liberdade, ela decidiu fugir de casa, como a mulher que era, em busca do seu próprio destino!

– Mesmo com a cara de travesti? – perguntou Omasu, que ainda não conseguia engolir o Aoshi vestido de mulher.

– Isso! Porque Aoi achava que sua personalidade interior era mais importante que sua aparência de homem!

Omasu ria por dentro de toda aquela invenção.

– E, agora, a triste Aoi está em nossa cidade, à procura de sua felicidade!!

Omasu não aguentava mais, e começou a rir, pedindo perdão a Aoshi por estar rindo de toda aquela situação. Aoshi acenava sua cabeça dizendo que estava tudo bem.

– O que você quer que eu faça, Okashira? – perguntou Omasu, olhando, divertida, para Misao.

– Vocês ainda têm aquele _kit_ de disfarces que o Hannya usava?

Omasu sorriu, indo buscar os aparatos que Misao pedira. Aoshi sentou-se em uma cadeira que estava próxima a ele, depois de receber o aval de Misao, indicando que não havia mais alfinetes espetados em sua saia. Suspirou. Aquele seria um dia longo. Muito longo.

– Espero que essa missão de reconhecimento tenha resultados positivos. – comentou Aoshi, olhando para o chão. Ele simplesmente não aceitaria falhas. Não depois de ter virado "Aoi Honda, a menina-travesti".

– Eu também. – replicou Misao. Apesar de estar usando aquele acontecimento para colocar em prática sua vingança pessoal, aquela missão era algo realmente importante, não só para a Oniwabanshuu como um todo, mas também para o seu sucesso como Okashira.

Omasu voltara, trazendo consigo a caixa de maquiagens usada por Hannya. Aoshi suspirou uma vez mais, enquanto Omasu começava a passar pó em seu rosto. Com alguns traços de maquiagem a mais, Aoshi até parecia uma mulher. Uma mulher extremamente alta. E reta.

– Ok – disse Omasu –, com essa quantidade de maquiagem até que ele ficou parecendo realmente uma... fêmea. Mas... e os seios? O que poderíamos fazer com relação a isso?

– Meias dentro de um espartilho – disse Okon, brotando do nada. Todos olharam em direção à moça, que usava um yukata leve e seus cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

– Não temos espartilho do tamanho do Aoshi-sama, Okon. Não sabemos nem se eles _existem_.

– Usemos uma faixa, então. Até parece que é a primeira vez que vocês disfarçam alguém de mulher...

Okon comentou com desdém. Nos áureos tempos da Oniwabanshuu, foram muitos os que haviam trocado de sexo em nome da organização, inclusive Hannya e o próprio pai de Aoshi. Não seria a primeira vez que algum Shinomori se tornaria alguma Shinomori, como também não seria a primeira vez que eles pegariam um homem completamente masculino para transformar em algo completamente novo. O único problema, talvez, é que essa pessoa era Aoshi Shinomori que, para aqueles que haviam conhecido seu pai, todos sabiam que era o completo o posto do seu falecido progenitor.

Misao assentiu, buscando algumas das faixas que usava para prender seus seios quando usava seu uniforme _shinobi_. Ao voltar com tais faixas, abriu o vestido de Aoshi, botão por botão e começou a enrolar as faixas no peitoral definido de Aoshi. Seria mentira dizer que nenhum dos dois não sentiu coisa alguma, entretanto, tentaram não demonstrar da melhor maneira que puderam.

Mas para Okon e Omasu, que tinham olhos treinados para aquele tipo de coisa, fracassaram miseravelmente.

Assim que Misao terminara de enrolar as ataduras, Okon colocou alguns pares de meias até conseguir formar um par de seios aceitável para uma moça de trinta anos com o porte físico de Aoshi (já que tais moças eram raras, mas existiam).

Deixaram o vestido a cargo de Misao.

Assim que terminaram a produção de Aoshi, miraram seu cabelo. As longas madeixas, presas em um rabo de cavalo, foram soltas e penteadas (por Misao, claro), e presas em um rabo de cavalo alto na cabeça. As franjas foram milimetricamente posicionadas sobre os frios olhos azuis, a fim de esconder um pouco mais do rosto de Aoshi.

Misao olhou para cima, vendo sua obra-prima. Aoshi estava realmente parecendo uma menininha: o olhar distante, o jeito acanhado, as bochechas rosadas (de pura vergonha, afinal, ele, o grande Okashira de gelo, usando um VESTIDO ROSA COM LAÇO E BABADO era demais né? Ele não poderia se orgulhar daquilo, não.), a expressão sem-graça. Misao não sabia que ele poderia ser tão atraente mesmo vestido de mulher. Respirou fundo, colocando seus pensamentos no lugar e tentando não fazer com que sua vingança acabasse se virando a favor de Aoshi.

– E o que eu tenho de fazer? – perguntou Aoshi. Misao virou-se para ele e sorriu.

– O senhor terá de ir ao Shirobeko dentro de cerca de uma hora, uma vez que os traficantes de escravos que procuramos marcaram um almoço de negócios lá. Sae já está ciente da missão e sabe o que fazer no caso de uma eventual intervenção pelo uso da força. – respondeu Misao, séria. Continuou, detalhando a missão – Tudo o que tem de fazer é observar e tentar escutar o que eles estão planejando. Quando eles terminarem a reunião, chame Sae e peça a sua conta. Na conta, ao invés de assinar seu nome (Aoi Honda, tudo bem?) escreva, sem muitos detalhes, os planos deles, que serão enviados por alguém do Shirobeko até o gabinete de Saitou. Ao ver Saitou chegar, você deixará o restaurante e esperará do lado de fora, dando cobertura caso aconteça alguma coisa. Nós estaremos por lá, também. O importante é que ninguém descubra o que realmente Aoi estava fazendo no restaurante. Fui clara? – concluiu Misao, voltando a se sentir mal-humorada. Ninguém deveria saber o _real_ segredo daquele plano.

– Certamente, Okashira.

– Então, vamos descer porque as pessoas que te acompanharão te esperam lá em baixo – disse Misao, pegando a mão de Aoshi e ajudando-o a descer as escadas.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Quando Aoshi chegou ao patamar inferior, Misao sorriu para tentar dar-lhe um pouco mais de confiança. Aoshi fitou-a, indiferente, mesmo que estivesse se corroendo de vergonha por dentro. Não gostava de ser o centro das atenções, sempre fora uma pessoa reservada e os holofotes não o agradavam.

Parou, sem vontade alguma de continuar andando, ao ver aquele que supostamente seria sua companhia.

Sanosuke Higashidani, ex-Sanosuke Sagara (cuja mudança de nome era causada por alguns atos cometidos contra monarquistas poderosos em seu passado e que poderiam atrapalhá-lo veemente em seu futuro caso ele continuasse com aquele nome), vestido em um smoking preto, usando cartola e segurando uma bengala com as mãos enluvadas nas luvas brancas de Aoshi. E rindo como nunca fizera na vida.

– Oro... – disse Kenshin Himura, que estava ali não só como apenas mais um convidado da Oniwabanshuu e, mesmo que não pudesse mais lutar com o corpo que tinha, participaria da missão como um "figurante". Olhou para Aoshi e sorriu, tentando animá-lo. Cutucou o baço de Sanosuke com o cotovelo e sorriu novamente para Aoshi, e, mesmo assim, Sanosuke continuou a rir. Misao preparou-se para falar, entretanto, Megumi adiantou-se roubando sua vez:

– Não ficou ruim, Aoshi-san. Esse estúpido que não consegue diferenciar _real_ do _teatral_.

Kaoru assentiu, sorrindo também, enquanto sustentava seu filho Kenji nos braços. Misao não soltara a mão de Aoshi, que não fazia questão de soltar a mão dela, também. Quanto mais tempo demorasse a sair com Sanosuke, melhor.

– Bem, vocês têm mais quinze minutos – disse Shiro, controlando-se o melhor que podia para não rir do seu Okashira anterior. Mesmo que Aoshi estivesse _fora de seus padrões_ ele ainda tinha muito respeito – e, por que não, medo – e admiração pelo dono dos gélidos olhos azuis.

– Acho melhor irem. – comentou Misao, suspirando fundo, ainda sem soltar a mão de Aoshi.

– Sim – Aoshi limitou-se a responder e, olhando ameaçadoramente com seus olhos estreitos para Sanosuke, adicionou – E, se o senhor _espera_ que essa missão dê certo, Sanosuke, é melhor manter-se calado. – levantou sua saia e mostrou uma de suas kodachi.

Aquela cena foi uma coisa que nenhum dos presentes estava preparado para ver.

Olhar para as pernas peludas de Aoshi não era uma dádiva a ninguém excetuando Misao. Principalmente para Sanosuke, que, entre olhares espantosos e enojados, entendeu a mensagem contida naquele ato.

Percebeu que era realmente melhor manter-se calado.

Misao foi desejar boa sorte àqueles que iriam participar efetivamente da missão de reconhecimento, entre eles, Megumi (que seria uma simples garçonete do restaurante), Shiro (que seria o segurança contratado pelo restaurante) Kenshin e Kaoru (que agiriam como clientes comuns). Aoshi via como ela parecia preocupada e se preocupava, também. Ela estava escondendo alguma coisa. Ele só não tinha a coragem de perguntar o quê.

A bem da verdade, Aoshi Shinomori nunca tivera coragem de perguntar _nada_.

Olhou novamente para Misao, que vinha em sua direção para desejar-lhe boa sorte, e percebeu como Kamatari (que havia surgido do vórtex de Yuu Grantaine) cumprimentava a todos os presentes com seu sorriso jovial e suas vestes inacreditavelmente masculinas.

Misao parou na frente de Aoshi e fitou profundamente seus olhos azuis com os seus de quase mesma cor. Respirou fundo, travando uma intensa batalha interna entre abraçá-lo ou não. Brincou com os dedos das mãos, colocou algumas mechas do cabelo curto atrás da orelha, mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou fundo uma vez mais enquanto batalhava consigo mesma. Engoliu saliva, decidida, abrindo seus braços e colocando-os ao redor da cintura de Aoshi enquanto apoiava sua cabeça em seu peito.

– Boa sorte, Aoshi-sama – disse, apertando o abraço, enquanto Aoshi colocava seus braços ao redor do corpo de Misao, também. – Não deixe o Sano fazer nenhuma besteira – completou. Aoshi sorriu internamente, suspirando levemente.

– Obrigado – respondeu, respirando um pouco do perfume que existia no cabelo de Misao.

Megumi parou para analisar a cena. Olhou para Kamatari, que disse:

– Quanto tempo?

Megumi respondeu:

– Quatro anos no máximo. Mais que isso ele não dura e acaba violando Misao.

– E quanto à magrela? – perguntou Kamatari.

– A mesma coisa, mas... Você já ouviu falar de _dominatrix_?

– Uuuuh! – Kamatari sorriu – Mas isso não combina com a magrela!

– Hey, do que as moças estão falando? – perguntou, inocentemente, Sanosuke.

Kamatari começou a rir, sabendo que se dissesse o que estava por dizer provavelmente morreria. Mas morreria feliz. Resolveu falar:

– De quanto tempo os dois conseguem ficar longe um do outro.

Sanosuke não entendeu.

– Quanto tempo – sussurrou Kamatari em seu ouvido – eles se mantêm sem fazer sexo entre si.

Sanosuke enrubesceu até as orelhas, fazendo com que Kamatari gargalhasse escandalosamente.

Mas Aoshi e Misao entenderam, e ouviram a mesma coisa que Sanosuke. Mas, mesmo assim, não se soltaram e Aoshi, para provocar a todos ali (e parar de uma vez por todas com aquele banco de apostas que havia se tornado seu relacionamento com Misao), resolveu se retirar.

– Vamos, Sanosuke. – disse, aproximando seu rosto do rosto de Misao. – Até breve, Misao.

E a beijou nos lábios, soltando-a logo em seguida e dando seu braço a Sanosuke, deixando todos no recinto estarrecidos.

– Aoshi, você ta bem, mano? Eu sei que não deveria ter te aloprado daquele jeito e...

Aoshi fitou-o nem um pouco satisfeito.

– Fique. Quieto.

Sanosuke assentiu, ainda com medo, tanto do beijo que Misao recebera quanto do olhar ainda direcionado a ele.

Kamatari se aproximou de Misao que ainda tinha uma das mãos sobre os lábios.

– Se deu bem, magrela!

– Cala a boca – foi tudo o que Misao respondeu.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Agiam com a maior naturalidade que lhes fosse cabível. Aoi Honda e o seu cortejador, Souzou Yamaha, almoçavam pacificamente quando os traficantes entraram no restaurante. Megumi alertou-os, apontando com a cabeça à mesa que haviam reservado. Por sorte era próxima àquela em que haviam se acomodado (e Sanosuke – ou Souzou Yamaha – pensou que, realmente, Sae havia pensado em tudo junto de Misao) e não precisariam se esforçar muito em ouvir o que os criminosos tinham a dizer.

– Cinquenta mil. – disse um homem usando preto, com uma roupa que parecia bastante àquela que Aoshi usava em seu cotidiano.

– Nem pensar! – respondeu um outro, usando quimono vermelho. Nem Aoi, nem Souzou imaginaram que as coisas iam se exaltar tão rápido. Notava-se claramente que nenhum dos dois lados da negociação conhecia Kyoto.

– Não existe essa de "nem pensar". São cinquenta mil. Nem um iene a menos.

– Vocês estão loucos? Acham que eu tenho esse dinheiro todo para gastar com... _Isso_?

– Isso não nos importa. Se você pode pagar ou não é exclusivamente do seu interesse.

O homem de vermelho olhou para o homem de preto e entendeu a mensagem que estava escondida no seu olhar. Aquilo era uma ameaça de morte da qual ele não poderia fugir.

Continuaram conversando e cada pequeno detalhe era mentalmente anotado por Aoshi e parcialmente guardado por Sanosuke, que começava a se assustar com o teor da discussão, que aos poucos ia se tornando cada vez mais barulhenta.

Megumi tentou apartar o que parecia o início de uma briga, mas foi atirada longe pelo homem vestido com o terno, que alegou ter liberdade para fazer o que quisesse dentro do restaurante.

Misao, de cima do telhado, ouvia à maior parte da bagunça ocorrida no restaurante. Parecia que Sanosuke havia levantado para ajudar a pseudo-garçonete enquanto o casal de namorados se escondia atrás de uma das mesas junto da moça alta (Misao riu quando ouviu alguém dizer isso). Colocando suas kunais em mãos ao ouvir o som de uma arma sendo carregada, olhou para baixo e viu Chou retirar algumas de suas espadas do corpo e Kamatari posicionar sua foice em mãos.

Aoshi se desesperava dentro daquele vestido. Pela primeira vez sentiu-se como Misao sempre se sentia ao ser protegida por ele sendo capaz de se defender sozinha. Além disso, ele precisava passar a informação que coletara para Saitou.

Não tardou muito até o primeiro tiro ser disparado em direção ao homem que usava vermelho, que, por sorte, desviara.

Àquela altura, a confusão no Shirobeko já havia chamado atenção suficiente para iniciar uma ação policial. Entretanto, não era isso o que se fazia em missões desse tipo. A polícia apenas era chamada se houvesse alguma baixa. E, até agora, a única coisa que havia acontecido era que, depois de quase vinte e oito anos de Oniwabanshuu, Aoshi Shinomori se sentira impotente em uma batalha.

Misao ouvia o barulho de pratos sendo quebrados e de cadeiras chegando a voar, e imaginava o quanto Aoshi estava sofrendo dentro daquele disfarce. Arrependeu-se de ter iniciado aquela vingança pessoal infantil e sem fundamentos. Arrependeu-se de mentir, também. Afinal, nada daquilo era necessário, toda a história de disfarce era invenção sua para conseguir uma maneira de fazer Aoshi pagar pelo comentário feito alguns dias antes. Kamatari, Sae e Okina bem sabiam disso. Mas, se eles sabiam, por que haviam permitido que ela o fizesse? Por que haviam permitido que pusesse seu plano em ação? Para que aprendesse que se vingar não era algo bom? Afinal, aquele que Misao amava havia aprendido isso da maneira mais difícil. E ela, além de uma pessoa adulta, era a Okashira. Deveria ser responsável por suas decisões e atos, deveria assumir seus erros, deveria conhecer as consequências de suas infantilidades irracionais. Deveria crescer, mesmo que forçadamente.

Socou o telhado fracamente, deixando uma lágrima escorrer. Por que aquilo acontecera com ela? Quando tinha seis anos de idade, não imaginava que um dia ficaria à frente da organização que a viu crescer como uma mascote. Não imaginou que viveria nessa pressão. Não imaginou que teria tantas responsabilidades. Ela imaginava uma vida diferente da que tinha agora, e igual à vida de todas as outras moças de sua idade, mas, naquele momento de reflexão, ela descobriu que não tinha direito a esse tipo de felicidade (bem, segundo Kaoru e todas as moças casadas que conhecia, ela estava BEM MELHOR da maneira que estava), e que mesmo que Aoshi a beijasse, nunca iria desfrutar desse tipo de prazer de ter alguém junto de si, alguém para chamar de seu.

Claro que ela não queria qualquer um, ela queria o Aoshi.

Enxugou as lágrimas, pois aquilo não era hora de ficar chorando. Ouviu as coisas acalmarem, relembrando o motivo de tudo aquilo ter se iniciado. Ah, sim, sua vingança **tinha** motivo para acontecer. Um motivo relativamente _ótimo_.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Misao estava em seu quarto, trancada há horas com um pote de sorvete, uma caixa de bombons, algumas caixas de mocchi (algumas cheias, muitas outras vazias), um pote de onigiris, três espetos de dango em mãos e agarrada ao seu travesseiro com os olhos inchados, vermelhos e úmidos._

_Okon havia dito que se ela continuasse daquele jeito, acabaria engordando, mas Misao não ligava, afinal, quem ela queria não a queria de volta por isso nada mais a importava. Okon também havia dito para Misao deixar de ser dramática e voltar a trabalhar, mas ela parecia não ouvir. Em todo o caso, para a ninja, tudo aquilo tinha um bom motivo._

_Há não muito tempo, foi levar algo para Aoshi comer no jardim dos fundos do Aoi-ya. Aoshi simplesmente olhou-a e disse:_

– _Obrigado. _

_Ela sorriu, e ele continuou:_

– _Sabe, Misao, mesmo com vinte anos de idade, você é pequena, delgada e por vezes age como criança... Eu..._

_Misao olhou para Aoshi, desacreditada, atirando a bandeja que ainda segurava em seu rosto e correndo logo depois, pegando tudo o que encontrara com sabor doce na cozinha e trancando-se em seu quarto, desaguando-se em seu travesseiro branco. Baixinha, magrela e infantil? O que ele queria com aquilo? Se ele não gostasse dela, seria muito mais simples olhar para ela e dizer "não vou com a sua cara". Ela teria sofrido bem menos!_

_Aoshi, petrificado, olhava para o chá em seu rosto e aos grãos de arroz em sua roupa, murmurando:_

– _Foi para ser um elogio..._

_Okina colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Aoshi ainda tinha muito que aprender sobre mulheres e, mesmo que conhecesse Misao como a palma de sua mão, tinha um caminho bastante extenso para conseguir contar-lhe o que sentia. Apesar de aquela não ser a primeira tentativa frustrada, era a melhor delas. Okina sorriu ao perceber que seu pupilo estava melhorando._

_Entretanto, mesmo estando melhor, aquele princípio de elogio estava longe de ser o elogio ideal._

_Aliás, estava longe de ser um elogio _real.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Por conta disso, Aoshi havia se transformado em Aoi. E sua vingança passaria despercebida se ninguém desse com a língua nos dentes.

Parou sua reflexão abruptamente quando não avistou mais seus dois amigos na entrada do restaurante e quando ouviu o som de um Kaiten Kenbu.

"Ai, não!", pensou, pulando do telhado e parando na frente da porta. Avistou, não muito longe, Saitou, que parecia estar andando _casualmente_ pela região.

– Boa tarde, doninha! – cumprimentou, cinicamente, o Lobo de Mibu.

– Oi.

– O que está havendo no restaurante?

Misao olhou para Saitou, explicando o que havia acontecido até o momento, mas sem explicar-lhes detalhes da missão. Após ouvir à explicação, resolveu voltar ao seu escritório, fazendo com que Misao entrasse no restaurante sozinha.

O lugar estava um caos. Cadeiras quebradas, pratos estilhaçados, paredes com algumas manchas de sangue. Sanosuke e Aoshi estavam de pé, parados, enquanto Chou e Kamatari faziam sua parte imobilizando os desordeiros. Como uma autêntica líder, Misao foi ver se o trabalho dos ex-Juppongatana estava sendo feito corretamente. Depois de fazer sua verificação, foi conversar com os envolvidos, perguntando se estavam feridos e se precisavam de encaminhamento imediato ao hospital.

– Nada de ruim nos aconteceu, moça – disse um senhor que sorria amplamente –, graças à moça do vestido rosa.

Misao sorriu, respondendo:

– Ela é uma ótima pessoa, não? Agradeço todos os dias por ter Aoi perto de mim.

Aoshi ficou um pouco acanhado, não somente porque o chamaram de mulher, mas também pelo elogio de Misao.

Amarraram os criminosos e jogaram-nos em um canto, enquanto limpavam o restaurante.

Misao sorriu satisfeita ao ver que mais uma missão havia dado certo. Sentiu-se ainda mais satisfeita por ser um plano construído por ela, sem o auxílio de ninguém. Ainda que algumas coisas saíram fora do planejado, o que importava a ela era o sucesso da missão. Sorriu para todos e, junto de Kamatari e Chou, estava indo em direção à delegacia local, quando viu que Saitou esperava-os na porta do restaurante.

– Muito bem, doninha, vejo que essa operação foi um sucesso. Você realmente pensou em tudo para que conseguisse resultado satisfatório, não? – Saitou disse, andando pelo recinto, enquanto fumava seu cigarro tranquilamente. Olhou para Sanosuke e para Aoshi, expirando a fumaça de nicotina antes de continuar – Até criou disfarces, sendo que nada disso era necessário... Muito bom. Realmente, uma pupila de Aoshi.

Todos excetuando Sae e Kamatari olharam para Misao, não acreditando naquilo que Saitou acabara de falar.

– Misao-chan... Isso é verdade?

– Como assim "isso é verdade", pequeno guaxinim? Tudo o que eu pedi a ela era que alguém ficasse aqui hoje nesse horário para levantar informações. Não precisava de todo esse planejamento, mas saiu melhor do que eu esperava. Acabou com duas preocupações minhas ao mesmo tempo. – respondeu Saitou, sem entender nada.

– Você mentiu para nós, Misao-chan? – Kaoru perguntou com um tom de voz triste. Misao limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça – Por que, Misao-chan... Por quê?!

– Eu... eu queria... vingar-me de Aoshi-sama... – respondeu com um tom de voz hesitante, com sua cabeça baixa. – Por motivos que não vêm ao caso agora...

Todos olharam para ela, decepcionados. Misao sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Aoshi olhou para ela, com os olhos tão frios quanto o clima da Sibéria. Nesse olhar, Misao conseguiu ler algo que há muito tempo não observava em Aoshi: decepção profunda. A última vez que havia visto fora quando tinha cinco anos e havia roubado cenouras da cozinha para colocar em seu boneco de neve.

– Não acredito que fez isso Misao... Mas, vindo de você, é até compreensível... Não sei o que vi em uma pessoa infantil como a sua.

Misao olhou para Aoshi, chocada, com os olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas. Completamente destroçada, replicou, com o que ainda restava de forças:

– E eu nem sei por que gastei tanto tempo com o senhor, Aoshi-sama. É ÓBVIO que nunca irá mudar... Não faço a mínima ideia do que me levou a alimentar esperanças, mas tudo termina aqui. Passar bem.

Virou as costas e saiu correndo a um rumo que nem ela mesmo tinha certeza.

– Parabéns, sorvetinho – disse Kamatari, ironicamente –, conseguiu piorar ainda mais sua situação.

Aoshi suspirou. É, era um traste mesmo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Misao entrou no Aoi-ya querendo derrubar tudo. Trombou com Okon no meio do caminho, e foi correndo para o seu quarto. Parou ao passar pela cozinha. Fez uma busca rápida mas não achou nada que lhe interessasse, e continuou seu caminho. Fechou o shoji como se quisesse fazê-lo em pedaços. Agarrou seu travesseiro. Jogou-se em seu futon. Começou a chorar.

Okon suspirou. Aqueles ataques haviam se tornado bastante frequentes naquele período. Subiu as escadas, procurando conversar com Misao, pois ela não poderia continuar daquele jeito. Abriu a porta suavemente, recebendo uma travesseirada na face.

– Vá embora – ordenou a Okashira. Okon entrou no quarto. – Devolva meu travesseiro antes de ir.

Okon ignorou a primeira ordem, andando até o futon e devolvendo o travesseiro de Misao. Começou a acariciar os cabelos de Misao, como quem tentava consolar sua irmã mais nova com o término do namoro.

– O que houve, Misao? – perguntou, docemente, preparando o terreno.

– EU ODEIO O AOSHI-SAMA!!! – respondeu, dando socos consecutivos com ambas as mãos no futon. – Ele é um estúpido!

Okon abraçou Misao, afagando seus cabelos enquanto a menina-doninha aliviava as dores de seu coração.

– Mas eu também sou a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo...

Okon perguntou um "por que" bastante baixo, sem deixar de consolar à amiga. Misao, sem deixar de chorar, respondeu:

– Deixa eu te contar a história...

Misao começou a explicar os eventos acontecidos no dia em questão, sua relação com a última vez em que se trancara no quarto e a sua última discussão com Aoshi. Okon suspirou, compreensiva.

– Nós já sabíamos disso, Misao, Okina nos contou.

– E, como eu sou uma pessoa adulta e responsável pelos meus atos, não me impediram de executar minha ideia, correto?

Okon sorriu.

– Não. Todos nós queríamos ver algo do tipo acontecer com Aoshi, afinal, todos os Okashiras anteriores já haviam passado por algo parecido alguma vez em suas vidas. O próprio pai de Aoshi vivia se travestindo para missões, e a maior diversão de seu avô e Okina era se vestir de vendedoras de jornal para se disfarçar.

Misao soltou um leve risinho ao imaginar seu falecido avô usando um quimono.

– Entretanto, com Aoshi isso nunca havia acontecido. Nunca tivemos a chance de propor isso a ele. E, como sabemos que se você pedisse ele não aceitaria, achamos que talvez fazer escondido seria melhor... Mas já vi que não.

Misao estava negando veemente com sua cabeça.

– Okon... Eu... Renuncio ao cargo de Okashira, também estou me retirando da Oniwabanshuu e na próxima semana deixarei Kyoto. – disse Misao, convicta.

– E para onde você vai? – perguntou Okon, curiosa.

– Sei lá. Talvez me atirar do precipício mais próximo.

Okon girou os olhos. Misao era exagerada e dramática demais. Apertou seu abraço, dando um leve beijo na cabeça de Misao.

– Eu não vou deixar você ir. Não posso deixar nossa melhor Okashira ir embora para se atirar do precipício mais próximo tão fácil. – Misao fitou Okon com um olhar de quem sentia ironia em suas palavras. Okon sorriu com a atitude da garota – Misao, de todos os Okashiras com os quais eu já convivi, você é, sim, a melhor deles. Seu avô e Aoshi-san eram líderes formidáveis, bons estrategistas e ótimos guerreiros, treinados para exercer sua função. Já você, Misao, assumiu a posição por amor à organização, não teve a oportunidade de ler os manuscritos dos líderes anteriores antes de tomar sua decisão e sequer conhece muitas técnicas de liderança! E ainda assim, nos lidera há quatro anos, e até hoje, todas as nossas investigações tiveram resultados positivos. Misao, você liderou praticamente sozinha a cidade inteira de Kyoto na sua primeira operação como Okashira! Sem ter nenhum conhecimento de causa! Você tem ideia de quantos Okashiras já conseguiram fazer isso?

Misao enrubesceu diante daquelas palavras. Eram todas verdadeiras, ainda que ela não quisesse acreditar nelas. Okon continuou:

– Além de tudo, você é a primeira Okashira-mãe que nós da Oniwabanshuu temos. Você se importa conosco, com o que sentimos e com as nossas limitações antes de mandar-nos para alguma tarefa. Misao, você, realmente, é como a nossa mãe!

– Eu? Mãe? Por favor, não exagere, Okon. Você já me alegrou o bastante, é sério! – disse Misao, sorrindo – Eu sou bastante infantil para ser vista como mãe...

– Misao. Ser "infantil", uma coisa que você certamente não é, não impede que você seja considerada nossa "mãe". Afinal, mais do que liderar a Oniwabanshuu, você a ama e toma conta dela, como qualquer mãe faria. Tem noção do quanto valorizamos isso?

Misao ficou mais vermelha ainda, voltando a chorar de emoção. Nunca havia sido elogiada daquela maneira, e ouvir aquelas palavras fazia com que ela se sentisse extremamente feliz.

– Além disso, pense que essa experiência serviu para você aprender a não se vingar das pessoas sem conversar com elas antes. – completou Okon, abraçada à Misao.

– Obrigada – respondeu Misao, secando as lágrimas.

– Imagina – respondeu Okon – Só disse a verdade que todo mundo faz questão de esconder de você. O que acha de irmos comer alguma coisa por aí?

Misao sorriu, aceitando a oferta. Resolveria seus problemas depois. Por hora, se concentraria nos seus infinitos potes de sorvete.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Não acredito que ela fez isso. – disse Sanosuke, sentado, tomando saquê. Kaoru olhou para ele, concordando com o que havia dito.

– Ela não precisava ter mentido para a gente... O que nós...

– Chega. – disse Megumi. Não estava mais aguentando o grupo simplesmente transformando algo que qualquer um ali teria feito em um crime de alta-traição. Era hora de, como sempre, colocar um pouquinho de bom-senso na cabeça daqueles teimosos. – Vocês só estão assim porque foram pegos de surpresa e estão completamente cientes de que se ela expusesse isso NENHUM de vocês iria aceitar participar disso porque não era necessário. O plano dela foi ótimo e vocês sabem disso, então, não desmereçam o trabalho e o sucesso de um esquema que ela com certeza levou dias para montar! **Não sejam hipócritas!**

Todos olharam para Megumi, envergonhados. Era verdade que mentir e se vingar não eram coisas boas, mas também não era para tanto. Afinal, tudo havia terminado bem e ninguém saíra ferido, além das identidades de todos os envolvidos terem sido protegidas. Eles não podiam reclamar.

Aoshi estava sentado do lado de fora do restaurante, ainda com o seu disfarce no corpo. Kamatari se aproximou dele. Estava chateado, e não era possível saber qual dos acontecimentos recentes o chateara em maior grau. Aoshi suspirou, passando as mãos pelas longas franjas negras. Olhou para Kamatari, que havia sentado ao seu lado.

– Você não precisava ter falado aquilo para ela... Afinal, a ideia nem foi dela como um todo. Tudo derivou de uma brincadeira que eu, ela e Sae estávamos fazendo antes de montar o esquema da operação. Quando ela disse que usaria para se vingar de você, nós não botamos fé. E, agora, você está tentando me copiar.

– Eu gostaria de saber por que ela quer se vingar de mim.

– Eu também, embora pense que tenha alguma coisa a ver com atitudes recentes suas – disse Kamatari, olhando profundamente nas orbes azuis. – Diga-me, qual foi a última vez em que vocês dois trocaram mais de quatro palavras?

– Há cerca de uma semana.

– E o qual foi a última coisa que você disse a ela, sorvetinho?

Aoshi tentou se lembrar. Fora o que mesmo? Ele sabia que tinha sido mais uma de suas tentativas frustradas para lhe dizer o que sentia. Acenou a cabeça ao se lembrar o quê.

– "_Sabe, Misao, mesmo com vinte anos de idade, você é pequena, delgada e por vezes age como criança"._

– PUTA QUE PARIU, AOSHI, VOCÊ É BURRO? – disse Kamatari, levantando-se e colocando as mãos em sua cintura de forma bastante feminina. – Com uma frase dessas até EU me vingaria de você! Olha, eu, como detentor do pensamento feminino, vou traduzir em linguagem bem clara o que ela **entendeu** das suas palavras: "Você, mesmo já tendo idade pra cuidar da própria vida, da vida de seu marido e dos seus filhos, continua NANICA, MAGRELA E CRIANÇA. Saia da minha frente agora."

Aoshi surpreendeu-se com o tom usado por Kamatari e pelo que o grande foice acabara de dizer.

– Mas era pra ser um elogio...

– O ponto aqui, Aoshi-sorvetinho, não é o que você **quis dizer** e sim o que a magrela **entendeu**. E, mais ou menos, foi o que ela entendeu das suas palavras. Mas, vem cá, amiguinho. Você estava elogiando a doninha por que, hein? – perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso na face.

Aoshi desviou o olhar, prestando atenção na rua, dando chances de Kamatari tirar suas próprias conclusões.

– Você é apaixonado por ela. Bem vi na hora em que você a beijou. Se você quiser dizer o que sente, terá de achar uma outra maneira e se quiser que ela não te odeie ou se atire do precipício mais próximo (vai saber!) é bom ir conversar com ela a respeito de tudo o que se passou nos últimos dias. Sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para te aconselhar sobre isso, mas... De amor não-correspondido eu entendo. – concluiu, sorrindo amargamente.

Aoshi olhou para cima e pensou no que Misao havia lhe dito.

"Não faço a mínima ideia do que me levou a alimentar esperanças, mas tudo termina aqui.". Aoshi não queria que tudo terminasse. Na verdade, tudo o que ele queria era um início. O início de uma nova vida em que ambos teriam maior importância para o outro. Sabia que não seria fácil, nem esperava que fosse (visto que Misao era uma fonte abrangente de teimosia...), mas ele não queria que nada além daquele mal-entendido terminasse. Respirou fundo e, agradecendo a Kamatari, voltou ao Aoi-ya, pensando na melhor maneira de começar a conversar.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sentou-se nos jardins dos fundos, não para meditar, mas para simplesmente admirar o céu. Há quanto tempo não fazia aquilo? Parou sua contemplação ao ver Misao aproximar-se dele, com uma expressão não muito alegre no rosto.

– O que quer, Shinomori-san?

– Que me chame de Aoshi, e que sente aqui – disse, indicando um lugar à sua frente. Misao sentou, surpresa pela objetividade dos desejos de Aoshi. – Agora, diga-me, por que inventou toda essa história de se vingar de mim?

– O senhor que algo que o agrade ou a verdade?

– A segunda opção, por favor.

Misao respirou fundo antes de começar.

– Simplesmente porque eu me sinto frustrada ao ver que os resultados de quase quatro anos da minha vida são completamente nulos. Ao ver que tudo o que o senhor me diz parece ser para me magoar. Ao perceber que não sou nada para você.

Aoshi olhou-a, defendendo-se:

– Não é assim.

– Não, Aoshi-sama? É **como**, então? – rebateu Misao, sarcástica, com um olhar indefinível no rosto.

– Era para ser um elogio. Na verdade, _eram_ para ser elogios.

Misao ficou com a expressão em branco.

– Você ta me zoando, né?

Aoshi negou, deixando um suspiro sair de seus lábios.

– Eu falo sério.

Misao fitou-o, ainda incrédula. Aoshi manteve seu olhar irredutível.

– Mesmo sendo elogios, eles me magoaram bastante, Aoshi-sama. Pensei que me conhecesse.

– E conheço – Aoshi tentou se defender.

– Se me conhece, como pôde não saber daquilo que eu gostava ou não gostava de ouvir sobre mim?

Aoshi abaixou a cabeça. Aquilo era verdade, e ele sabia muito bem das coisas que Misao gostava ou não que comentassem sobre ela, todavia, tinha medo de ser visto como um hipócrita pela mesma ao dizer o que ele _realmente_ havia pensado. Queria ser sincero, mas não sabia como, e tentou da maneira errada.

– Sabe, Aoshi-sama, que tal começarmos do zero?

– Não acho uma boa ideia. Até nos conhecermos de novo, demorará muito tempo... E eu não quero ficar muito tempo sem você.

– O senhor usou drogas hoje né? – disse Misao, olhando para Aoshi. Aquele comportamento não era do seu feitio. Aoshi negou, e continuou a falar.

– Que tal começarmos do... três?

Misao levantou-se. Aoshi surpreendeu-se completamente ao vê-la sair do jardim e voltar ao restaurante. Confuso, cogitou ir atrás dela, mas não demorou muito para que ela voltasse com uma toalha e uma bacia de água em mãos. Molhou a toalha na água da bacia e colocou-a na fronte de Aoshi, dizendo:

– Isso vai ajudar a aliviar sua febre, Aoshi-sama.

Aoshi tirou a toalha do rosto e colocou-a de volta na bacia, olhando confuso para Misao.

– Misao, para que você trouxe isso? – perguntou, sem entender absolutamente nada.

– Aoshi Shinomori não demonstra estima por _ninguém_ e **nunca** faz piadas. O senhor está entorpecido e febril, mesmo que eu não sinta ou veja nada!

– Não foi você que sugeriu que recomeçássemos do zero? – respondeu Aoshi, dando uma tentativa (bem frustrada, é verdade) de sorriso.

– Aoshi-sama, isso aí foi uma tentativa de _sorriso_? – Aoshi fitou-a, incômodo – É, porque se fosse, falhou.

Aoshi olhou-a nos olhos, MUITO MAIS incômodo.

– Tá, não gostou da piada... Entendi. Enfim, vamos recomeçar ou não?

Aoshi mudou a expressão de seu olhar para uma um pouco mais "alegre", respondendo:

– Impaciente como sempre... – Misao girou os olhos, irritada – Acho melhor, antes de recomeçarmos tudo, conversarmos sobre tudo aquilo que seja pertinente a nós.

– Entendo. Começamos por?

– Nossa relação.

Misao sorriu, concordando. Achava uma boa ideia colocar tudo em pratos limpos para ter um bom recomeço. Aquele seria um momento de reflexão conjunta e de decomposição de dúvidas. Precisavam se entender com urgência e, mesmo que sua história fosse terminar apenas em uma amizade, precisavam ter as coisas esclarecidas. Não importava se fosse doer, não importava se pudesse machucar, tudo precisava ser dito naquele momento.

Aoshi pegou as mãos de Misao e colocou entre as suas, para que a garota não tivesse chance de perder o contato visual. Respirou fundo e iniciou o que tinha para dizer:

– Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo que provavelmente não imaginamos nossas vidas sem a existência um do outro. Eu, na verdade, não imagino minha vida sem a sua existência. Afinal, quem mais iria me atrapalhar quando eu estava fazendo algum relatório importante sobre alguma missão ultrassecreta e ainda saía espalhando mais da metade do conteúdo do relatório para todos os que estivessem presentes na casa? – Misao soltou um leve riso, fazendo Aoshi perceber que havia começado com as palavras certas – Também penso que você não imagina a sua vida sem minha existência... Mas o que se criou entre nós ao longo dos anos foi um laço forte demais para _eu_ aguentar...

Misao abriu os olhos o máximo que sua surpresa pôde, sentindo seus olhos formarem pequenos lagos. Aoshi apertou as mãos de Misao, que tentava tirá-las da posse de Aoshi.

– Eu _sozinho_ aguentar. Se as coisas continuarem como estão...

– Pare, Aoshi-sama – disse Misao –, cale-se uns minutos e descanse, para que suas cordas vocais não estourem, uma vez que você não está acostumado a usá-las. Pode deixar que por enquanto eu falo.

Aoshi balançou a cabeça em reprovação, achando melhor fazer o que Misao mandava.

– Sim, Aoshi-sama. Nossos laços são tão profundos que somente nós os entendemos. Vêm de muito longe e nos unirão por muito tempo, tempo suficiente para consolidar-se uma vida. Mas, ainda assim, mesmo que não os aguente _sozinho,_ são laços **entre nós**, e é nosso dever suportá-los **juntos**. Aoshi-sama, eu estarei com o senhor para tudo o que precisar. Se a necessidade, por agora, é dividir o peso de uma mudança muito grande, então, eu emprestarei meus ombros. – finalizou, sorrindo.

– Se as coisas continuarem como estão, ruirão logo. Por isso, eu gostaria de seguir junto de você. E gostaria de pedir sua ajuda, para que eu me acostume às mudanças que estão por vir, para que eu mude meu conceito anterior sobre as coisas e para que eu a veja como realmente é.

– Ok, terá minha ajuda. Próximo ponto?

– Você escolhe.

– O que sentimos um pelo outro.

– Boa escolha de tema, Misao. Você começa.

– Preciso mesmo dizer?

– Explique, então.

– Bem... Eu... – Misao começou a sentir suas maçãs do rosto enrubescerem. Todos, inclusive Aoshi, sabiam que Misao era completamente apaixonada por Aoshi. Mas ela nunca tinha dito a ele o que realmente sentia. Tomou coragem e continuou – Amo o senhor há tanto tempo que nem sei explicar como esse sentimento começou. Sinto-o profundamente enraizado no meu peito e... Eu não preciso explicar isso. Podemos passar para a sua parte? – perguntou, desconfortável.

– Eu também gosto muito de você, e quero você sempre por perto – respondeu Aoshi, duplamente desconfortável. – Terminamos o assunto por aqui?

Misao assentiu. _Se_ as coisas fossem como ela estava esperando, teriam muito tempo para discutir isso depois.

– Terceiro ponto... – disse Misao.

– Nosso futuro.

Misao assentiu.

– Misao – iniciou Aoshi, levando as mãos de Misao aos seus lábios e beijando-as docemente –, eu realmente quero dividir um relacionamento mais profundo com você. Entretanto, conhecendo meu jeito e minha habilidade...

– Nula – interrompeu Misao.

– Com as palavras – continuou Aoshi –, pode ser que nos desentendamos mais do que o normal se o iniciamos. O que eu gostaria de saber é se você seria capaz de suportar isso.

Misao assentiu como se aquela fosse a pergunta mais estúpida que Aoshi poderia ter feito.

– Estamos entendidos? – perguntou a moça. Aoshi respondeu que sim. – Podemos selar o acordo?

– Como a senhora deseja.

Aproximou seu rosto do rosto de Misao e encostou seus lábios sobre os dela. Soltou suas mãos e a abraçou, colando-a em seu corpo. Começou a acariciar suas costas enquanto Misao, timidamente, correspondia ao beijo. Misao não percebeu em que momento Aoshi resolvera saborear seus lábios com sua língua, mas tampouco ligara, deixando sua própria língua viajar pela boca de Aoshi. Beijaram-se e acariciaram-se por mais alguns momentos, até cansarem-se de ficar na mesma posição.

Aoshi arrumou-se no gramado, deitando Misao em seu colo. A guria ajeitou sua cabeça em suas pernas, deixando Aoshi acariciar levemente seus cabelos negros e curtos. Suspirou, feliz. Sabia que aquele novo caminho que iriam tomar era difícil, mas estava pronta para trilhá-lo e superar todas as suas dificuldades.

– Tem algo para fazer amanhã? – Misao perguntou. Tinha uma coisa que parecia divertida em mente. Aoshi negou – Que tal sairmos para dar umas voltas pela cidade? Vai ser divertido...

Aoshi sorriu. Misao, sempre independente e tomando o seu lugar chamando-o para sair.

– Se as coisas já começarem desse jeito, com você roubando meu lugar em montar os programas que fizermos juntos, penso que não iremos muito longe – disse, sério. Misao arregalou os olhos, triste, confusa, pensando que havia feito algo errado – Era uma piada.

Misao socou o baço de Aoshi com força, e Aoshi cambaleou um pouco. Ficaram deitados ali durante algumas horas, até resolverem escolher algo melhor para fazer.

Queriam que sua primeira noite juntos fosse perfeita.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Algum tempo depois_

– Temos uma nova missão! – disse Misao, olhando para todos os presentes no recinto. – E precisamos de alguém que se disfarce de uma vendedora de frutas para podermos fazer uma melhor coleta de dados. – comentou.

– E quem vai querer para o disfarce, Misao? – perguntou Kaoru, _inocentemente_.

– Visto que Aoi já é bastante conhecida na cidade... Nós precisamos de uma _garota_ nova, chamada Shinobu – começou a explicar – E... a nossa Shinobu Saotome será...

Todos olharam para Misao, ansiosos. Ela sorriu, e olhou para Kenshin, que começou a sentir medo.

– Kenshin Himura.

– ORO??????

Misao desatou a rir, e olhou para Kaoru. Afinal, ela não ligava de ajudar na vingança pessoal dos outros...

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dedicada à yuu . grantaine por me dar a ideia através de um comentário sobre um episódio de Kuroshitsuji (em que o tal de Ciel se veste de mulher) e à Sumomo-chan ^ . ^ porque a fic que eu escrevi pra ela no aniversário dela foi TERRÍVEL, e espero que essa daqui seja uma boa redenção ;;'.

Vestido que o Aoshi usava: h t t p : / / w w w . a n i m e g a l l e r i e s . n e t / i m g / 1 0 8 7 8 (sem os espaços)

[Não sei se a Misao REALMENTE usa esse vestido, pois não vi o anime. Se ela usa, bem, se ela não usa, finjam que ela usou, ok ;)]

Beeijos!


End file.
